I messed up
by mirphelia
Summary: Roy goes too far with a prank and ends up making Peach so mad that she completely ignores him, which ends up having horrible results. summary is bad, please read.
1. Roys mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or SSBM or any of its characters. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this, now would I?

It's hard to call the characters in Melee "people" since most of the are animals and pokemon, so I just call them "smashers".

**There is also some Zelink in here, so be warned.**

**Anyway, read!**

**P.S. Im not very good at writing Mario and Luigi's lines, so sorry if they look weird.**

* * *

"Bowser, you have to leave!"

"I don't want to."

"Please?"

"No."

"You _have_ to!"

"No I don't!

Smashers passing the Smash Manson's Courtyard could hear the sounds of Marth, Samus, Mario, and Peach's argument with Bowser echoing off the walls and alerting everyone a mile away that a fight was breaking out.

"But they will be here any minute now!" Peach said, glancing toward the mansion.

"We will owe you a big favor." Marth suggested.

Bowser crossed his arms. "No, no, NO! I like it here, and I'm not going to leave just because you want to get some lovebirds together. I'm not moving NO MATTER WHAT!"

Smashers out in the hall stopped and stared at the arguing figures, before running away, because bad things happened when Bowser got mad.

"But you can come back later! We just need it for today!" Peach complained.

"I have every right to be here, and NO ONE can kick me out. Got it?" Bowser roared.

"We can let you kidnap Peach for the rest of the day." Samus, who was sitting nearby on a bench, suggested.

Bowser smiled. "I might be up to that."

"NO! N-O! Samus don't say things like that!" Peach yelled at her friend, who was sitting there laughing. Marth went over and sat next to her.

"Come on Samus, that's not a very nice thing to do to poor Peach." He said. Samus just picked a flower from its stem, and twirled it between her fingers, as if she was thinking it over.

"Yeah, I guess your right." she said eventually, "Sorry Bowser." Marth put his arm around her shoulders, shaking his head in mock disapproval. Peach glared at Samus, and Mario just stood there and sighed.

"Well then, I'll just take her right now!" Bowser threatened. Peach stumbled backwards as Mario jumped in front of her.

"Don't even-a think about it." Mario threatened.

Bowser stomped his foot and fire blew out of his mouth. "Well then, I'll just stay here forever! You won't get this place until Peach comes with me!"

"I'll come with you when your room stops smelling like Crazy Hand's year old gloves!" Peach yelled at him before throwing a rather large turnip at him.

Chaos erupted after that. Peach and Bowser were yelling over courtyard rights, Samus was talking to Marth, who had his hand on his sword if a fight broke out, and Bowser was threatening Mario, who was trying to protect Peach. Things were about to get ugly when Mario said, "what if I-a fought you for it?"

"Whatsat?' Bowser asked, clearly interested.

"If you win the brawl, you can-a have Peach. If I Win, then we can kick you out whenever we want."

Bowser pretended to think it over, for he never turned down a fight from Mario, then snorted, "You are going DOWN little man!" Two smashers, apparently drawn by the sounds of fighting, walked into the hall then, but instead of leaving like everyone else, they stayed and watched.

Bowser stomped across the court yard, waited 5 seconds, and then yelled, "Well? You coming, or are you chickening out?"

"Mamma Mia." Mario whispered as he followed. When he passed by Peach he winked to her. She knew he was going to win, again. She smiled back at him, happy that she could use the courtyard, not worried at all that he might lose.

When She, Mario, and Luigi first arrived in smash mansion, everyone thought that she and Mario were a couple. The other smashers used to tease Peach about it, but they learned quickly enough not to do that, unless they wanted a frying pan to their face. But it was still very annoying.

After Bowser and Mario left, the two smashers came in. They were Roy and Luigi, which wasn't unusual for them to want to watch a fight. "What's up with Bowser? He is-a tromping around louder than usual." Luigi asked.

"Couldn't you hear us arguing? We were pretty loud." Marth asked.

"No, it was-a echoing all over the place. We couldn't hear properly." Luigi explain. "So what-a happened?"

"Mario just challenged him to a duel." Samus said. She placed the flower she had been playing with in Marth's hair, then laughed as he quickly pulled it back out, crushed it in his hand, and threw it at her. One of Samus's favorite things to do was to tease Marth. He, of course, didn't mind, as long as he got to spend time with her. But if anyone pointed that out, they would have to face the wrath of his blade.

Peach told Luigi about the fight, but he didn't seemed too worried. "Big Bro's going to-a win. There is no-a way he will lose. Oh, Bowser is going to be mad for days." He said with a smirk.

"Remember last time he lost when he smashed down some dorms," Roy said. "And Ganon**dork** and Bowser had to sleep in the Dining Hall with the Pokemon! The Pokemon SO kicked their butts!"

"Never mind that!" Peach shouted over their laughter. "We have to go!" she turned them around and tried pushing them down the hall, with no success.

"What's going on?" Roy asked. Peach grinned over her shoulder at Samus and Marth, who held their thumbs up in response. She then turned back to a very confused Roy, who could almost see that her eyes were sparkling.

"We came up with a plan to get Zelda and Link together!" She squealed. Roy blinked, and then started laughing again.

"Do you think that's possible? They've been hiding the fact that they like each other for years!"

Samus shrugged "they haven't had the chance to be alone for a while now, so we set this up. I told Zelda to come meet me here and-"

"And I told Link to come here to train with me." Marth said. He was holding Samus back as she tried to dump mud on his head as the final stage of his 'makeover'.

"It's the perfect setup!" Peach said. She was jumping up and down like a four-year old. The perfect team.

Just then Fox, who they hired to be a lookout, ran in from the hall. "They're coming!" He said. Marth stood up, avoiding the shower of flowers Roy, who decided to join in Samus's fun, threw at him.

"Well I think it's time to RUN!" He said, smiling. Samus jumped up and grabbed his arm, pulling him down the hall. Everyone else ran behind them.

After about five minutes of everyone running, going down hallways and bumping into other smashers, Luigi said, "Lets-a go to the tournaments arena and watch big bro!"

Fox shrugged. "All right, I'm coming." He ran easily, with his hands in his pockets, and like he didn't have a problem in the world. He was the Smash Mansions best and fastest runner, he could run for miles and not get tired. However, everyone else was sweating and stopping to take a breath every few steps.

"We're coming too." Samus huffed out, pushing Marth down the hall, "What are you guys doing?" She asked Peach and Roy.

"I'm going to get some food, I am starving!" Peach said it was true, she had nothing to eat all day, since she had spent it working on her 'plan'. She turned toward Roy, hoping he would come with her.

When Peach and Roy first met, they could NOT get along with each other. Now they were best friends, along with Samus, Zelda, Marth, and Link. They were a big, inseparable group that caused a surprisingly amount of trouble, along with everyone else in the hugely popular Smash Mansion.

Roy saw the question in Peach's eyes and smiled apologetically. "Sorry Peach, I need to head back to my dorm, but I'll see you later!" Roy called as he turned and headed back toward the dorms.

Peach smiled. "Bye!" she called as she skipped over to the kitchen.

* * *

It was dark by the time Peach left the kitchen. Everyone had gone to watch the tournament so she had to make something for herself. She could still hear the cheers and taunts from the spectators, even from the other side of the Mansion. She had planned to go watch, but she was tired from today, and she wanted to get some sleep. Besides, she knew who was going to win. On the way to the dorms, she passed the courtyard. She heard voices so she stopped. She smiled; she could tell it was Zelda and Link.

_They would make such a cute couple. _She thought. Peach planned on sneaking around the entrance, but she saw someone crouched in the shadows, pointing something at Link and Zelda.

_They're under attack!_ She sucked in some air to scream when she saw what was being pointed at them.** It was a camera.** And the person who was holding it had red, bushy hair. Only one person had hair like that. She stomped over to where the figure was hiding. He turned as she stood over him, stomping her foot and crossing her arms. He grinned at her sheepishly.

"Um… hi Peach! How's it going?" he whispered.

"ROY! What are you DOING?" She said. By pure luck Link and Zelda didn't hear her.

"I'm just… sitting here, recording Link… And stuff." He said uncertainly. That made her mad. She grabbed Roy by his forearm and dragged him to the dorms.

"Ow, OW! Man, you have a firm grip Peach! OW! Come on let go!" He complained. Peach ignored him. Roy knew he was in for it. When she let go he stumbled backwards, almost crashing into one of the dorms doors. Roy looked up and saw that Peach was red with anger.

"Now, WHAT were you THINKING? VIDEO TAPEING THEM!" She shouted at him.

"I ...just thought… that… I could use the film to embarrass Link." He had said the wrong thing.

"SO YOU WERE RECORDING SOMETHING PERSONAL AND PRIVATE TO THEM JUST TO PULL A PRANK!" She shouted at him. Roy was pretty scared by now. Peach's frying pan could seriously hurt someone. She had hit Captain Falcon with it once, and it took surgery to get his face the way it was before. Master Hand wasn't so happy with her then.

"I-it's not wh-what it looks like!" He stammered.

"IT'S EXACTLY WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! I CAN'T BELEVE YOU! WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING AS LOW AS THAT?"

He didn't bother arguing anymore. Instead he cowered beneath her. Peach was past the point of anger.

"YOU HAVE CROSSED THE LINE ROY! YOU'RE LOWER THAN DIRT! YOUR WORSE THAN MADAME GREENE'S NEWEST 2010 SUMMER DRESS MODEL!

Roy winced at the shopping reference, he hated shopping and other girlish stuff. On the other hand, he was confused because he didn't know what the heck she was talking about. Madame Greene?

"YOU HAVE A TWISTED MIND! LIKE A VILLAN! BROWSER SEEMS LIKE A GENTLEMAN COMPARED TO YOU! I thought… I thought…" Peach's voice dropped to a whisper. Roy stared at her. It looked like she was going to cry.

"Well, I guess I was wrong." Peach glared at Roy. "Don't talk to me anymore. I don't want to be friends with you if you do things like this." Roy was shocked. She started to leave. She had never gotten **this **mad at one of his pranks before.

"Peach, wait-" He called, but she was already gone.

* * *

Peach sat on her bed, hugging her knees for support. She was wearing her favorite pajamas, the ones with little Mario's on them, because she had wanted to get some sleep, and for some comfort, but she couldn't fall asleep. She was too depressed.

_Why would he do such a thing? Why would he embarrass someone by doing that? I KNOW that he likes to prank people, but that was just cruel. I never imagined him hurting people like that. Maybe I was wrong about him._

She heard giggles from outside her dorm, and knew that the other 2 people sharing this room with her must be coming back. The door opened and her two best friends Zelda and Samus came in, laughing about something.

"I can't believe that he finally told you! We have to tell- oh Peach, there you are!" Samus said, seeing Peach on her bed. "I thought that you would still be at the dinning hall. Anyway, Zelda has something to tell you!"

Zelda smiled at Peach. "I met Link at the courtyard. Samus said that she would meet me there, but she forgot, and I forgive you for, about, the 48th time." she looked at Samus.

"Thanks Zelda, I'm sorry."

"It is fine. Your apology is accepted. Anyway Link and I started talking, it was nice to talk to him again, and it was just us. Suddenly he told me he loves me, and I told him that I loved him too! I am so happy that my feelings were returned."

Peach glanced at her. "That's great Zelda! I'm very happy for you!" she smiled weakly, only looking up when someone spoke to her.

Samus noticed. "Is there something wrong?" she asked.

Peach shook her head. "Nothings wrong, I'm just a little tired. That is all."

Samus nodded. "Okay. I'm going to take a shower first, if that's alright with you Zelda."

Zelda nodded and Samus left. When the sound of running water could be heard, Zelda sat next to Peach.

"Thank you." She said. Peach stared at her.

"What for?"

Zelda smiled. "Did it just happen to be coincidence that Link and I happened to be at the courtyard at the same time, or that Samus, who usually will not forget about a friend, forgot to meet me, or that Marth, who promised to train with Link, was hanging out with Samus?"

"Um…."

"And is it also a coincidence that Bowser and Mario were fighting while we were there? Oh, and Mario won."

"Well, th-that's great…"

"And Lastly, Is the fact that there were burn marks and turnips in there happen to do with everything?"

"H-how did you-"

"So I just wanted to say thanks." Silence.

"So, what happened?" Peach managed to ask, after a long pause.

Zelda's face turned red. "H-he kissed me."

Peach smiled. "Well it's about time! A man should not keep a lady waiting!" They both laughed. Then it got quiet again.

Zelda frowned. "Peach, can you tell me what is wrong?"

Peach stared at the floor. "There's nothing wrong-"

"Do not lie to me." She scowled at Peach.

That is why Zelda was her best friend. Besides her being a princess also, so she knows that hardships of running a kingdom, Zelda also understands her, and knows when Peach is feeling bad. Like now. She is the smartest and the wisest person in the mansion and had and incredible memory, but she was also kind, and sweet, and the most loyal friend ever. She is also the only one who doesn't flinch when Peach makes shopping plans.

"Can you tell me what is wrong?" Zelda asked.

Peach shook her head. "I need some time to think about it. Maybe another time."

"All right. I understand. But please remember that you can tell me anything." Peach nodded, and Zelda hugged her. When Zelda left, Peach went under the covers of her bed, and thought about the incident with Roy.

_If he were to do show everyone that, it would not only hurt Links' feelings, but it would hurt Zelda's as well. What was he planning to do? It isn't like him to do that. But then, it wasn't like him to watch them in the first place. How could he…_

After a long, sleepless night, she decided to avoid him as much as possible until she could figure this out.

* * *

_How could I have been such an idiot?_

During this, Roy was sitting on his bed, twirling the video tape between his hands.

_How could she DO that to me? It wasn't anything bad. I was just going to use it to get revenge on Link for the whole snowman incident! But wait... she might not remember that... _

He got really angry then. Not at Peach, but at himself. He threw the tape in the trash. It wasn't worth it anymore.

_I should have said something then, but instead I just cowered like an idiot. I'll have to go apologize now._

He got up to leave, but the clock said that it was 10:13 p.m. Peach would be sleeping by now.

_I'll have to apologize tomorrow. I hope she isn't TOO mad at me._

He sat on his bed and wondered_._

_WHY did I have to film that? She's probably thinking I'm going to show this in front of everyone! I wouldn't do that! She should know me better than that! We are friends after all. But it's not her fault, Well, not entirely. It's my fault. I shouldn't have thought of the idea in the first place! I feel sick right now. _

He stayed in his bed for about half and hour, until Link and Marth came in, talking about something.

"Hey Roy, guess what!" Marth said, smirking. "Link here finally gave in and told Zelda that he likes her. It took him long enough! Woman don't have much patience for a guy that doesn't talk much!"

Link blushed. "I didn't think she liked me back. I was scared that I would make a fool out of myself."

"So the Hero of time, wielder of the Triforce of Courage Is scared to tell a woman he's known for years that he likes her? That's pathetic."

"Stop it! She's the Princess of Hyrule, so she can be scary sometimes."

"I will tell her you said that."

"NO! It's just that, if she didn't like me, I was afraid that are relationship wouldn't be the same."

_like us._ Roy thought miserably.

"I understand."

"Really?"

"Yes. It's like that with Samus." Marth laughed. "Quite frankly, she scares me too. She could knock me out with one punch!"

Link and Marth laughed.

"Sorry for giving you a hard time Link. I guess I'm just frightened by my own love life."

Link laughed. "Apology accepted."

Roy just stared at the floor.

Link and Marth stared at him. Normally Roy would have pranked them, or something! At the very least he would have joked with them about it, but he did nothing. In fact, he wasn't looking so good…

"Roy?" Link said.

"Sorry, I was thinking." Roy said. "I'm very happy for you, man. Really. I'm going to get some sleep." and he lay down in his bed. Link and Marth looked at each other; this was NOT like Roy at all. There had to be something wrong. But he clearly wasn't going to talk to him.

Roy stayed up late that night, finally falling to sleep. But all night he was thinking-

_How could I have been such an idiot?

* * *

_

The next day Roy got up at 8 O'clock sharp. Marth and Link KNEW that something was going on now! Roy never got up before 10.

Roy had hoped to talk to Peach early, but he didn't see her until after lunch, when she was heading to the dorms.

"Peach, wait!" he called out. She turned around, but when she saw him her eyes widened. And then she ran away.

"No Peach! Wait!" He ran after her, but she could run faster than him, he didn't eat so much that day and he was tired.

"Peach! I just want to- to-"

She knelt down and pulled a turnip out of the ground, throwing it at Roy and hitting him square in the head and knocking him to the ground.

"OW!" He yelled. He tried to run after her, but she was gone. Again.

* * *

The next few days were just like that one. Whenever Roy tried to talk to Peach she would run away. She didn't throw anymore turnips at him, Smashers usually got in his way. The only time they were in the same room together was during meals. But if he tried to approach her, she would ether leave, or list all of the items she had recently bought while shopping. There was nothing Roy hated more than girls shopping habits.

_I'm so pathetic._ He thought whenever this happened.

This had happened on this day, three days after he tried to video tape Link and Zelda. Roy sat at the table sulking, when a crowd grabbed him, Marth, and Link, who happened to be sitting near him. He found himself sitting at another table farther away, with almost every male Smasher surrounding them.

"All right, we got everyone together." Fox said. "You're going to tell us exactly what's going on here…."

"...Link! I heard that you FINALLY hooked up with Zelda."

"Well, I did." Link said, blushing. "I told her a few days ago, and thankfully, she likes me back."

Mario rolled his eyes. "I-a told you Link. You should have-a listened to me sooner."

Mario was Link's best friend, so he knew that Link had liked Zelda before he came to the Smash Mansion. Everyone else only knew that he liked her for the past few years.

Roy wasn't paying much attention anymore. He was thinking of something else.

"So," Falco said. "What is it you like about her?"

"Well it's difficult to say…"

"Just try"

Roy listened to what Link was saying. He was also thinking of Peach.

"Well, she's a Princess, and she's also my best friend,"

_Princess, best friend._

"She also insanely hot." Captain Falcon said.

"Yes, But that's not only what I like about her." Link said. "She understands me, and can cheer me up when I'm down. And I have known her for a while now."

_Understands me, can cheer me up._

Roy was paying full attention now.

"She's always been there for me, supported me through my hardest times, and I really like her." Link turned red.

"Dude, how long did you wait to tell her?" Falco said.

A huge conversation had started, but Roy wasn't paying attention at all. HE was thinking about someone, someone who has done the same things for him.

_Wait…does this mean….. It can't….

* * *

_

The group of girls was left staring at the mass of Smashers that had raided their table and stole their friends, and a big portion of their food.

"What are they doing?" Samus asked Zelda, since Zelda could hear better than anyone at their table. She tilted her head and her ear twitched, which showed that she was listening to their conversation.

"I think they are discussing me." She said, and a few minutes later she turned three shades of red.

Samus sighed. "I bet they are stealing all of my questions! I didn't think they were interested in this stuff."

Zelda fake gasped. "Are you saying that YOU do not want to here this?"

Samus smiled. "I wasn't saying that. Do tell!"

Zelda sighed. As soon as Samus had found out that she told Link she loved him, and that he loved her as well, she new that Samus was going to bother her to the end of the earth until she told exactly what she liked about her hero. She looked across the table to make sure Peach was listening.

"Fine, I will."

Peach was just a curious as Samus, so she listened to what Zelda was saying.

"He has been there for me for a long time, and he makes me laugh,"

Without realizing it, she started thinking of Roy.

_Roy used to make me laugh very easily. And he has been there for me._

"He's saved me many times, and he listens to me."

_Roy listens to me, but he has never saved me. Well... not from Bowser, but he has helped me get through my years in the mansion..._

"He comforts me when I am feeling bad, and takes care of me when I am sick."

_Roy could always make me laugh when I was sick, or when I was upset. But not now._

"And I love him." Zelda said, and Samus hugged her.

_And I…wait….huh?

* * *

_

A few hours later Roy was sitting in his room, because Bowser was in a rampage. When Bowser was in a rampage, you ran into your dorm and locked the door. Apparently Bowser lost the rematch that he called with Mario a few days ago, and there was another one tonight. A re-rematch. Today he was sulking outside the courtyard. In this hallway; part of the ceiling was sported by pillars. Bowser was known to punch these pillars when on a rampage, causing them to crack and for pieces to fall off. Marth had been in the room with Roy earlier, but had left to find out if anyone got injured, leaving an insanely bored Roy in his room, last week their TV broke, and he was not one to read books.

When the roars began to quiet down, Roy opened the door only to find Marth struggling with the dorm key, and Link behind him.

"I can never get that key to work. It frustrates me!" Marth complained.

Link laughed. "You should have let me do it!"

"Yes, because you are the expert on keys."

"I had to unlock a LOT of doors in temples."

"Hey, stop it kids. What was going on with Mr. Grumpy?" Roy asked while using the opportunity to push Marth over.

"Well it seems that Bowser saw some kids in the courtyard, and seeing how he isn't allowed in there until after the fight, because of the bet, he got upset." Link said. He rushed into to room while Marth got up slowly, complaining about his choice of friends. Link knew all about the bet, yet he didn't know it involved him and Zelda in any way.

"He seemed to have calmed down some, but I'd keep the door locked just in case."

Roy made sure the door was locked, before sitting on his bed. "You said there were kids there, what happened?"

"Well," Link said "Apparently, as soon as Bowser started roaring they all wanted to run away, but something bad might had happened to them. Peach, who was there, managed to keep everyone in the courtyard. So far no one has been hurt."

"Peach was there? Is she still there now?"

"I heard that she was. Why do you want to know?" Marth asked.

Roy shrugged. "Just wondering. I think I'll go check it out."

Marth looked puzzlingly at Roy. "All right. Don't forget that the rematch is starting in 2 hours. I'm going to send Fox for you if you're late."

"Fine with me." Roy called as he left.

Marth got up. "I call bathroom first." He left without giving Link a chance to answer.

Link sighed, he wanted to spend some time with Zelda, but she was probably reading a book in her room. He actually KNEW that she was reading a book. She loved books. In fact, he found a new book in town yesterday that he planned to give her, if only he could remember where he put it…

Link started by searching Roy's desk. You could always find stuff there. He digged through what seemed like a dumpster for a while. He was about to look somewhere else when something in the trash caught his attention. He pulled a video tape out.

_What's this?_

When Roy entered the hall, he made sure Bowser was gone. He could, of course, beat him, but he would rather not get hurt. He also didn't want to be distracted. He was going to talk to Peach, no matter what.

_It's weird, I never had this much trouble with any one else. I guess I don't like losing friends like this…_

He looked around to find a pillar that wouldn't drop stuff one him.

_Bowser must have been pretty mad. Some pillars are missing huge pieces. One has a crack all through it._

He finally found one that was wasn't bending at a dangerous angle and sat right beneath it.

_I'm going to sit here and wait if it takes me all day._

**I'm going to end it here because I am mean. This originally was going to be a one-shot, but it got too long, so I broke it into two parts.**

**So, yeah, I'm a Zelink supporter. I love legend of zelda. There is going to be more Zelink in the next chapter, but only a bit. There are also some SamusxMarth hints, but this is mostly going to be focused on Peach and Roy. ;)**

**Its very hard to write Mario's and Luigi's lines, so tell me if I messed up, but tell me nicely.**

**Madame Greene's newest 2010 summer dress model must be very bad for Peach to insult it that much (Peach is a big shopper, in case you didn't notice) AND I came up with the name "Madame Greene", so if it is your name, please don't be insulted.**

**This is basically my first REAL story, so be nice! No flames! All flames will be used to keep me warm and roost marshmallows with!**

**I want pajamas 's like Peach's, ones with little Mario's on them :3**


	2. Heart Pillar

**Welcome back!**

This one is a bit longer than the first chapter, I think. I'm too lazy to go check myself :3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo, or SSBM, or any of its characters, of course. Who actually owns what they're writing about?(not an insult if you do)

* * *

**

Peach was reluctant to go back to her dorms at first. She was afraid that Bowser was around the corner of something. She told the young Smashers to wait a while before leaving.

"But we want to see the rematch!" Young Ling complained. "We can take care of ourselves!"

"Please!" The Ice Climbers, Popo and Nana, said.

Peach sighed. "Go ahead."

"Thank-you Peach!" Young Link said. He bowed to her then left. He was so much like the older version of himself, bowing to royalty. Everyone else followed him, because he was the strongest.

Peach, however, waited a while before leaving. Bowser had a knack to capture Peach and lock her in his room sometimes. It was annoying for everyone else, especially Master Hand, and she HATED the way his room stank. Besides, the Koopas were terribly annoying.

She waited a few hours, until the rematch was starting. She could tell by all of the screaming. She could have left earlier, but the courtyard gave her a quiet place to think. She didn't really want to see the tournament anyway.

When she finally DID leave, she thought of going to the Kitchen and getting some food (She had missed lunch), but when she saw the state off the pillars in the hall, she decided otherwise.

_These pillars are falling apart! I should go tell Master Hand about this._

And, of course, Master Hand would be refereeing the tournament, which meant that she was going to watch Mario after all. Maybe while she was there she could ask Zelda for some advice on what to do with Roy…

She was about halfway through when she saw Roy sitting beneath one of the pillars. He saw Peach at the same time she saw him.

"Peach!" He yelled as he got up. She froze; he was blocking the way out of the hall. She could run back to the courtyard, but he would catch her, he was faster than her. So she just stood there, thinking of how to get away.

"Peach…thank goodness… I need to talk to you… about-"

"About you doing something that you should NOT have been doing?"

Their voices echoed around them, and then it got quiet.

"No, it wasn't like that, you see-"

"It WAS like that! You were video taping something that should have only belonged to Link and Zelda!"

"No, I was-"

"You were going to show it to everyone as a prank!"

"No, just listen-"

"Or worse! You might have sold it to the fans!"

"No I wouldn't-"

"Do you realize that it would not just hurt Link, it would also hurt Zelda too?"

"Yes, I mean no, I mean-" He was cowering beneath her again, just like last time. She walked passed him to the entrance of the hall.

"You could have sold it for money, or-"

"NO!

She turned around and he walked closer. He wasn't going to let this end like last time.

"I would not do any of that!"

She scowled at him. "Don't tell me that I saw-"

"I wasn't going to any of that."

"Really?" She said sarcastically.

He sighed. "Listen Peach, the truth is I was-"

"RRRAAAAAOOOORRRR!"

The sound came from inside the arena, and its effect was immediate. The sound bounced off of the walls and caused the entire mansion to shake from its formation.

Paintings shook and fell off the walls, shattering into pieces. In the dining hall tables and food scattered across the floor. In the library shelves toppled over. The dorms, which were the farthest away from the arena, didn't suffer as much, though when the smashers returned to their dorms, they discovered all loose items on the floor.

"I-I-its B-B-B-Bowser!" Peach yelled as best she could without biting her tongue, for she was shaking. The roar was also causing the floor shake, which made Peach trip and fall, and made Roy struggle to keep his balance.

There were cracking sounds coming from above them. Pieces of the pillars were falling on top of them. One hit Peach on her head and almost made her pass out. Others bounced off of her and Roy and created dints in the floor.

"We n-n-need t-to g-get out of-f he-here!" Roy stuttered.

CRACK.

A pillar had cracked in the middle, and it was beginning to fall, right on top of Peach, who was on here knees. It fell slowly toward her, and she tried to get up, but a chunk of rock trapped her dress on the floor. She quickly pushed it off of her, but not fast enough.

_I can't get out of the way in time! _She raised her arms over her face.

"PEACH!"

A force slammed into her side, causing her to roll toward the exit. She crawled out of the hallway, safe from the pillars. Cracks were appearing of the ceiling of the courtyard hallway. She tried getting up, but it hurt too much. It was impossible to see what was happening, because the dust and pillars blocked all sight. She looked around for Roy but she couldn't see him, and she couldn't look for him until the Bowser stopped roaring. She tried using her communicator to call Master Hand, but it was broken and couldn't get a connection. She hugging her knees, and curled up into a ball.

_Please let it stop. _She wished desperately.

_Roy… where are you?

* * *

_

Everyone could tell that Bowser was furious. There was only one round left and he was losing to Mario. **BADLEY**.Everyone cheered for Mario and threw insults at Bowser, except Ganondorf. He shouted insults at Bowser, Mario, and everyone else, especially Link, who wasn't even there.

Marth was very annoyed at his friends. Link had said that he was looking for something for his girlfriend, which Marth kind of understood, but Roy bailed out completely! He was determined to have his friends watch the last match.

"Hey Fox, can you do me a favor?" Marth asked Fox, who was sitting next to him.

Fox snorted. "Took you long enough to ask. I don't know why anyone would want to miss a battle like this."

Marth rolled his eyes. "You're the fastest person I know. Can you please find Roy? Oh, and if you see Link, drag him over here too."

Fox nodded. "Where is Roy?"

"He's probably over at the kitchen, causing a mess or something." Something nagged him in the back of his mind, but he could not remember what.

"Be back in a flash!" and Fox was gone. Not soon after Bowser let loose an ear-splitting roar that made everyone cover their ears, and it shock the whole mansion.

_What a sore loser…

* * *

_

It finally stopped. First the Roar, then the shaking. Peach was on the verge of tears. She felt horrible. She had a bump on her head from where the pillar piece hit her. She had bruises everywhere, and her back hurt from lying on the ground. When she stood up it hurt a lot, but she could walk.

_Ow, Master Hand isn't going to be happy. This is worse then when the kitchen was set on fire by Roy- ROY! Where's Roy!_

She looked around franticly, but she could not see him.

"Roy?" Peach tried calling out, but her voice couldn't project it far. She walked around, moving stone pieces aside and softly calling his name.

"Roy? Please answer? Where are you?"

When she found him, she was going to have to beat some sense into him.

_Where could he- wait, what's that?_

There, lying near a pillar was some red…

"ROY!"

She ran over only to stop in her tracks. The pillar Roy was near was the pillar that almost fell on her, and Roy was underneath it!

_**And it was crushing him!**_

She ran over to him. She was holding back tears. She knelt next to him and saw that he was still breathing, barely. He also had a cut on his head that was bleeding. It might get infected, but that wasn't Peach's biggest problem right now.

Peach started panicking. She did not know what to do.

_I can't get him out by myself! I know! I'll go to the arena and get some help! That's what I will do!_

Peach turned to leave. She had barley taken a few steps when something inside her told her to stop. She went back to Roy. She could not leave. Something told her that she HAD to stay. She didn't know why though. What could she do to help? She was the Princess of the Mushroom kingdom, and a Smasher at the Smash Mansion…

That's it! She was a Smasher, and all smashers were strong! She grabbed the end of that pillar and pushed it up as hard as she could. She managed to push it a few inches off of Roy so that he could breathe more easily.

_Thank goodness._

But she couldn't stay there forever. Right now she couldn't feel her injuries, but it was only a matter of time before she wouldn't be able to hold the pillar anymore, then, she didn't want to think about what would happen then.

She stayed there, holding it for what seemed to be for hours, and her arms screamed in agony. She was wondering how much longer she could hold it for when she heard footsteps coming from the kitchen. She heard someone calling.

"Hello? Roy? Where are you? Marth sent me to come find you."

She knew it was Fox, Marth would not send anyone else, and Fox was the only one who would run around for Marth, because Fox owed him a dept.

"Help! Over here! She tried calling, but her voice was too weak. She could hear the footsteps echoing away.

_Echoing away…_

She had one last idea. She pulled out her communicator, the one that everyone uses if they are outside the Smash Mansion, the one that Master Hand got upset if you use it in the Mansion. She still couldn't get it working though. It could probably get started eventually, but that would take too much time. She had only one other option.

She let go of the pillar with one hand for a second, took aim and threw the communicator as hard as she could.

It bounced off the wall and clattered loudly to the floor. The footsteps stopped. There was silence for one second… two seconds….

"Oh, it's a communicator," Fox said as the footsteps got closer. "But what is it doing over-over-" Peach saw the top of Fox's head from above a rock bunch, in the beginning of the hallway, not to far from her.

"Whoa! What happened here! Was there and earthquake or something?" Fox climbed over some of the ruble. "Well, Bowser did roar, and that is like an earthquake…"

Peach could feel herself falling, the weight was becoming too much. "Help." she said. Fox heard her, but didn't know that it was Peach. He looked for where the sound was coming from. "Help!" She said a little louder. "Over here!"

"What- Peach? Is that you?" Fox ran over, "Its looks like an earthquake hit! Of course Bowser roared and that is like an-"

"Yes I know." she glared at him.

"So, what are you doing? I don't think the pillar is THAT important." Fox said. He was trying to climb over a huge pile of rubble. She sighed. Fox can act really stupid when he gets confused.

"It's what's UNDER the pillar Fox. Can you please-"

"WOAH!"

Fox fell down the rock pile after seeing Roy trapped under the HUGE pillar.

"What happened to Roy? Is he OK? How heavy is that? Is he-"

"FOX!" She tried yelling at him, but she couldn't project her voice. "I NEED help." Fox heard her, barley.

"Sure, what do you need me to do?" He was worried about his friend, but he wasn't sure how to help. He was a little scared.

"Please, go get Master Hand and some help, and hurry! I don't know how much longer I can hold this for. Run!" Sweat formed on her forehead. The pain of holding this was terrible, but she couldn't let her best friend die.

_My best friend…_

"Don't worry; running is was what I do best. Be back in a flash!" He said, trying to keep the panic out of his voice. He ran as fast as he could toward the arena.

Peach judged by the silence that he was gone. She used her shoulders as well as her arms to hold the pillar up. If the pillar fell now, it would crush both Roy and herself, but it helped her hold it for a little longer.

_Help.

* * *

_

Link ran out of the room in a frantic once Bowser stopped roaring. He had heard the Pillars crack and fall from the courtyard, and he knew there was trouble.

Link had watched the video he found in the trash with. It showed him and Zelda, talking, nothing serious,then he saw what happened next.

It showed the whole scene with Roy and Peach. Roy was upset because Peach was avoiding him! Roy HATED it when his friends were upset with him. Of course, by the looks of it, they might be something more than friends.

He decided to talk to Roy; Link knew how Roy could solve his problem. He was probably trying to talk to Peach right now! But when he tried to remember were he was, that's when everything fell together. HE had told Roy that Peach was at the courtyard, so Roy most likely left to talk to her. That was hours ago, but he would have stayed there until he talked to her. Roy was very stubborn, but so was Peach. They might have been in the hallway when the mansion shook, Causing the Pillars to crack and fall. They were ether trapped or worse. So he r an out of his room toward the Courtyard hallway.

Link had no idea what he was going to do until…

BAM! Link was knocked onto the ground. "Opps, sorry! Fox said. Link stood up and brushed himself off.

"Fox, what are you-"

"Oh, Link! Peach needs your help!"

"What's wrong?"

"That roar Bowser did earlier broke some of the pillars in the Courtyard hallway,"

"Yes."

"And Roy and Peach were in there,"

"Yes."

"And a pillar fell on Roy!"

"WHAT!" _This is bad!_

"Peach is holding the pillar off of him a little bit, but she can't hold it up much longer. Her face was all red! Anyway, Peach told me to get help, and Master Hand."

Link was silent. "You go get Master Hand and I'll go get everyone else! Quick!" they could not afford to waste time.

Link ran to find some of his friends. Fox ran even faster to get Master Hand. Fox was running faster than ever before. For the first time he was tired.

Link wished that he had his horse right now, he needed to be fast. Zelda, his girlfriend, was probably the smartest person alive. She was way smarter than him, but that doesn't mean that he wasn't smart at all. He was actually a lot smarter than everyone thinks he is, otherwise how would he have been able to get through all of those temples? Even before he had watched the tape he had suspected that Roy had seen him and Zelda together.

Usually Link would be happy that he figured everything out, just like when he solves puzzles in temples. But not this time.

_Why did I have to be right?_ Link thought.

* * *

"AAAAGGHH!" Peach screamed. The pillar seemed to gain 10 pounds. Its been about 5 minutes since Fox left, and the pillar got heaver every second. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to let go!

_NO! I CAN'T let go! I CAN'T let Roy die! Come on Peach!_

Despite her efforts, the pillar lowered a bit.

_Please come, please, please, please!_

She could feel herself weakening, as if a switch was pulled. She was sinking lower, and lower.

_Are we going to die? _She could only hold it for a few more minutes.

_Roy, I-_

"Move the rubble! Hurry! Zelda, go ahead!"

"Yes Master Hand!"

_They made it… _There was a flash of green light, and then Zelda was rushing toward her. She used Farore's wind to teleport there. "PEACH!"

"Zelda…thank goodness…"

"Do not worry, Master Hand has arrived. Let me assist you." Zelda stood next to Peach and lifted the pillar with her. It rose a foot.

"Thank you… Zelda." Zelda smiled at her. "That is what friends are for. We do not want you or Roy to die."

"Is Roy…going to-?"

"Are they OK Zelda?" Someone called. It sounded like Samus.

"Yes, but they will need medical attention! And soon!"

"We are almost through! Hang on!"

"Don't leave!" Someone else called. There was a smacking sound.

"Its not the time for jokes Captain Falcon!"

"Sorry Samus. Just lighting the tension. But you didn't have to hit me!" Captain Falcon said.

"Help me move this pile Link!" a closer voice, which sounded like Marth, called.

"Ugh, are we close yet?" Link complained.

"Just this last one, you shouldn't be complaining." Marth scolded

"I know. Master Hand, over here!"

The ruble was pushed aside and Link, Marth, Master Hand, and Samus came through.

"Peach! Your head!" Samus said. "Where's Doctor Mario?"

"Over here!" Doctor Mario said. He came in with Fox and Captain Falcon.

"OK everyone! Get around the Pillar and pull!" Master Hand said. Everyone except for Doctor Mario and Master Hand helped push the Pillar off of Roy, who Doctor Mario dragged away. Zelda let go as soon as he was out.

"Peach, you can let go now."

"All right." she said, but as soon as Peach let go, she collapsed to the ground.

"Peach! Doctor Mario can you come over here?" Zelda held Peach up by her shoulders.

"I'll be there in a moment, I have to get Roy onto the stretcher." He yelled.

"Peach, please tell us what happened." Master Hand said calmly.

Zelda gave Peach some water out of a water bottle that Doctor Mario handed her. It cleared Peach's throat.

"Well, a couple of days ago Roy and I got into an argument." She didn't mention what for. She didn't know herself anymore. "After that I refused to talk to him. He tried talking to me, but I ignored him." _And it was the hardest thing I have done. "_Today Roy must have heard that I was here because he tried talking to me, but then Bowser roared which caused the broken pillars to fall. One was about to fall on me when- when-"

Then the tears that she had been holding back spilled out. "He pushed me out of the way! He saved me, even though I've been avoiding him! And the pillar fell on him! I was going to get help but instead I tried holding it off of him."

"It is a good thing you did that," Zelda said, "because if you did not keep it off of him, it would have crushed him."

"I-I didn't know that…"

"What made you stay?" Zelda asked.

"I-I just knew that I couldn't leave him. I'm not sure…"

Zelda tried not to smile. _I have an idea why._

"All right, thank you Peach." Master Hand said. "I'm going to have to have a word with Bowser about this. Zelda, take Peach to the infirmary with Roy and Doctor Mario. Fox, tell all the smashers in the arena to go to their dooms. Everyone else, try to move the rubble around until I get back."

"Come on Peach." Zelda pulled peach up and let Peach lean on her.

"Is Roy going to be OK?"

"I assure you that he will be fine. You can rest in the infirmary until he awakes."

"Thanks Zelda, You're the best." She smiled at her best friend.

"I know, but you are telling me everything you left out." She looked at Peach.

Peach sighed. Zelda is too smart.

* * *

Roy woke up in a world of pain. His head hurt, his arms and legs ached, his chest pained. It was torture.

_What happened? I remember_ _that the pillar was about to fall on Peach, so I pushed her out of the way, but then I blacked out._

He opened his eyes to a bright room which smelled of medicine. The infirmary. He was in one of the soft patient beds with a machine humming next to him. He was wearing one of his pajamas, but when he pulled up the sleeves he saw tons of bruises on his arms.

_It looks as I was hit by a bus!_

Roy sat up on his bed. His bed area was separated by a curtain, so he couldn't see anyone. He tried to get out of his bed, but his foot hit something next to his bed, which made pain burn through his ankle.

"OW!" He shouted. He quickly climbed up into his bed examining his foot. It was black and a little swollen. He looked to see what he had hit.

It was a chair, sitting next to his bed.

He heard footsteps running toward him. "ROY!" Someone shouted. They pulled back the curtains and stood at the foot of his bed. It was Peach. She had bumps bruises all over her and a big lump on her head. Her crown was bent and lopsided, but she didn't look as bad as Roy did. She had an ice pack in her hands and looked as if the weight of the world had been lifted from her shoulders.

_She looks horrible! Not that she always does, actually she usually looks beautiful- wait, what am I THINKING!_

"Roy you finally woke up! Thank goodness! I was afraid for a second that you were in a coma, but Dr. Mario said that you weren't, but do you need anything?" Peach was talking fast like she usually does when she's very nervous about something.

"Peach, your head…"

Peach took off her crown and put her ice pack on. "I'll be OK, I just needed to lie down for a few hours."

Roy sighed. "And did you?"

"Huh?"

"Did you lie down?" He gestured to the chair he banged his foot on.

"… No." She sat in the chair. "I was… worried about you. I have something things to ask you." She handed him a water bottle she had. She wouldn't make eye contact with him.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you tape Link and Zelda?"

Roy sighed, confession time. "Do you remember… What happened… A few months ago?"

Peach pondered for a moment. "No?"

"You know… the snowman incident?"

"Huh…OH! Now I remember! That was when Link turned you into a snowman!" She giggled.

"Yeah, that thing." Roy said, egger to change the subject. It still made him red with embarrassment.

"So anyway, "Roy continued, "He still has a recording of it he plays to embarrass me, so I thought that I would record a SHORT part of him and Zelda, so that he would get rid of his tape. I was only going to show it to him. Plus, I made it so you couldn't hear what they were talking about."

"Oh…but-"

"I would have stopped taping it if they kissed or something." He said making gagging motions.

"I guess that's not too bad…It's not like…" She whispered.

"Peach?"

"One more question." She stared at the floor. He nodded.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

She looked at him, and he could see that her eyes were red from crying.

"Why did you push me out of the way?" She was blinking away tears.

"Peach…"

"I'm a horrible person who had been ignoring you for days! I ran away from you because I didn't bother to ask you your side of the story! I avoided you like a cowered! I used it as an excuse to run from my feelings! WHY DID YOU SAVE ME?" She yelled at him. Tears were pouring down her face. "You got hurt because of me, you should have let the pillar crush me."

Roy stared at Peach.

_She is blaming herself?_

"You're my best friend, I can't let you die. Besides, you're not as awesomely strong as I am." He said.

Peach shook her head. "I've been here for about… 6 hours, thinking about what happened. I know that I told you to leave me alone, because I thought that you didn't like me the way I like you, I though that you didn't care about peoples feelings

Roy couldn't feel any pain anymore, he couldn't feel anything really, except for the something in his head begging to hear what Peach was saying.

"The truth is Roy," She clutched her gown and stared at the floor. "I like you a lot, much more than just a friend."

Roy didn't say anything. New tears flowed down Peach's cheeks.

But then he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. Realization hit him like… like a huge and really heavy pillar.

"Peach, it's not your fault that it happened. I was afraid to go after you, to tell you what really happened. I was the cowered. When I met you in the hall I was determined to tell you what really happened, to go on my knees and beg you to be my friend again. I missed having you around."

He let Peach go and stared into her eyes.

"And the reason I pushed you out of the way of that pillar is because I was afraid it was going to kill you. And I don't want you to die because-because I like you too!" He said.

"Listen Peach, I've known you for a long time now, and you have become my best friend, ever since the first day we met when I tried to pull a prank on you and you threw a turnip at me_**. **_That was probably the best day of my life, even though I was laughed at for weeks. I saw the girly side of you, the one that goes shopping every other day, and the tomboy side that doesn't mind rolling in mud or playing sports with boys, or following me when I do a prank on someone. And I've come to love both of those sides, though it is quite hard getting used to the girly side."

At that Peach made a face at him and slapped him lightly on his arm, causing Roy to laugh.

"See? That's the Peach I know." He stared at her for a while, and then he groaned.

"I just sounded like a guy in a soap opera. Ugh, I hope your happy Peach." He said playfully, just like himself.

Peach's crown fell out of her grip and onto the floor, so he reached over to pick it up, but was stopped but Peach's hand.

"Did you really mean all of that?" She squeaked. She was afraid that he might be joking again.

He laughed. "Yep! Peach you-" He was silenced by her lips being pressed against his. He felt the pain from the last few days fade away completely, almost as if it had never happened. He could almost feel himself heal.

And Peach was happy that it was over. But now she was getting very tired. VERY tired. The kiss ended when she almost fell asleep on Roy.

"Whoa, Peach! You need some sleep." He winced as her ice pack fell on him.

"S-sorry Roy, I haven't slept yet."

"I can tell." He moved over on his bed. "You can sleep here."

Peach smiled "You sure."

Roy rolled his eyes. "Right now you're going to fall asleep right on top of me! It's alright!"

Peach lay down next to him and closed her eyes. "Thanks for everything Roy."

"Sure." he said, falling asleep.

"Roy?" She asked "Yes?"

"I love you." And she fell asleep.

Roy placed Peach's crown on the machine and lay down. He put his arm around Peach and fell asleep smiling.

* * *

They were both fast asleep when Link came into the room. He smiled at the sight of them curled up together, both looking happier than they had been for days.

_So they finally realized that they like each other. _

Link had known that he liked Zelda for years, but Roy only just realized.

_So typical of him, to not realize what's right in front of him._

Link sighed. He grabbed the video camera that was hidden on top of the machine. It had recorded everything in the past two hours.

_Just in case he unearths the video of me and Zelda. Not like he will try to use it over me again, but just in case…_

And then, with a smirk on his face, he left to find Dr. Mario and his girlfriend, who was very anxious to see for herself what had happened.

* * *

**Ah, soap operas. That was what my friend told me after she read my 1****st**** copy. And the idea just fell into my head.**

**So the ending was unexpected, no? Imagining Link trying to figure out how a video camera works amuses me for some reason.**

**Anyway, I'm not so good at writing stories for SSBM, because I only have brawl. I used to play Melee with a friend of mine, and one of my favorite characters was Roy. That was years ago. When I first got Brawl, I was so excited. I kept saying things to my sister like "I can't wait to see what Roy looks like," only to be VERY disappointed when I found out that Roy wasn't there anymore. So now I always play Zelda because, she's my favorite Nintendo character and because her kicks are DEADLY :D**

**Anyway, even though I'm not good at writing it, this seemed to turn out ok, but please review and tell me what you thought about this, but no flames! If I get a certain amount of reviews, I might do a story about the snowman incident!**

**Thanks to all who read my first "official" story, love you all!**

**Does anyone else get embarrassed while writing fanfictions, or is it just me?**


End file.
